Midnight Melody
by Chibi-Kiss
Summary: NEW PLOT! Melody has escaped her pyschotic father and ends up in Hapy Tree Town. Being a bit of a trouble maker, she soon causes more trouble then she can handle in the usually cheerful town.
1. Author's Note

*****************************AUTHOR'S NOTE****************************************************

Hey ppl! Ok, I've made a whole new concept for where this story was headed. It's still got Melody in it but I wanted to show more about her past. This way, I'll be able to update a LOT quicker. Besides, I need to plan stuff like this out xD Well, enjoy the new chapters!!!! 


	2. Prologue

*  
Here's my first chapter!!!Well, PROLOGUE.  
YAY!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Prologue

Melody knew she had made a mistake when she looked her drunken father in the eye, She knew he hated that, yet Melody couldn't help but defy him when he slapped her for getting straight F's on her report card.

"Stupid! You're so stupid!" he yelled at her as Melody's younger brother's hid behind the living room sofa. Melody winced when his paw slammed her against the wall. She stood up weakly and looked the white cat in the eye.

"I'm not stupid..." she mumbled. Her dad's face twisted into a menacing, scary mask.

"What're you lookin' at? Huh?!" In a instant, her father had whipped out a hand gun and placed the mouth in between Melody's eyes.

"Y-You won't do it!" Melody spurted, the fear very clear in her voice. "You wouldn't shoot your daughter, Leon!" Leon (her dad) cackled and placed his finger on the trigger,

"You're not my daughter. You ruined my life." Leon pushed Melody on the floor and aimed the gun at her head. Melody quickly scurried out of the way as the bullet shot into the floor.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!!!" Leon screamed as Melody rushed out of her blue lush house and into the dark woods.

"Yeah, like I'd come back after you just called me crap!" Melody shouted over her shoulder, still running.

Suddenly, pain shot through her right arm and her blood flew onto her white fur and black tank top. Melody looked at her arm and saw a bullet-hole gushing blood.

Darn it! she thought, running faster. Another bullet flew through her, this time through her leg. Melody fell to the ground in pain. Well, if he kills me, I wonder what my headstone will read? she thought, trying to stand up but the ground was spinning. Worthless piece of crap who made her own mother run away, she thought miserably.

Her vision began to blur from the blood loss, but it didn't matter if she could see well. She was clearly lost. As her breathing slowed and her eyes began to shut, Melody crawled under a tree and held her wounds.

The last thing she remembered was three figures standing over her.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

That was fun writing! xD Well, Melly's going to meet some of the HTF's in chapter one so check regularly!

Thx 4 the reviews Poker and Kitten!!!!

READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Waking Up Alive

**Here's chapter 2!!! I finally have more time to write ever since helping out with a wedding xD**

**THX 4 THE REVIEWS! :)**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter One: Waking Up Alive**

"Is she dead? a voice that seemed inside of Melody's head said.

"No, she's got a pulse. She's fainted from blood loss." another voice said. Melody's eyes fluttered open and she came face-to -face with three boyys: a yellow bunny, a blue flying-squirrel, and a purple deer dressed as a mime.

"What the? Who are you people?" Melody asked in a raspy voice. Her head was throbbing, her mouth was dry, and she felt like she was going to puke any second. All three boys gasped in surprise as the white cat spoke.

"You're awake! Well..." the blue squirrel said, pointing to himself,"I'm Splendid, the superhero."

"I'm Cuddles!" the yellow bunny announced as if it were something truly exciting. The deer leapt in Melody's face and pointed to himself, grinning. He then began moving his hands around as if he were in a box. Melody raised an eyebrow.

"What is this, charades?!" she asked, confused. Cuddles laughed.

"His name's Mime. He can't talk," he explained. Melody felt a little bad for being rude to Mime. But she was a girl of little patience.

"I'm Melody. Any of you know the way to a decent train station that can take me to Alaska?" Melody questioned, ready to leave the forest before Leon showed up. The boys shook their heads.

"No, but I could fly you home, if you want," Splendid offered. Melody shook her head quickly.

"NO! Uh...I don't have a home." Melody lied. Cuddles, Mime and Splendid looked at each othe, feeling sorry for the battered cat at their feet.

"You should come live in our town!" Cuddles said, hopping up and down. Mime nodded eagerly. Melody scratched behind her ear.

"You guys seem happy and cheerful enough. Sure," Melody obliged, struggling to stand up. She instantly regretted it when pain shot through her body.

"Oh, crap!" Melody shouted in pain, falling to the forest floor. Blood trickled out of her gun wounds. Mime covered his mouth with both hands.

"Here let me-" Splendid began but Melody cut him off.

"I-I've got it..." she said, wincing as she stood up again. She immediately fell down again. "Ugh, lend me a hand."

Splendid laughed as he scooped the stubborn white cat up, leaning her head against his shoulder and grabbing her around the waist. He ignored the fact that she was covered in blood and dirt.

"I'll take her ahead to the doctor, you guys go see Handy about any available houses," Splendid instructed Cuddles and Mime.  
They both nodded.

"Bye, Melody! See ya when we get to town!" Cuddles said. Mime waved a handkerchief as Splendid and Melody flew off.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry it's short but the next one'll be LOOOONGER! Thx 4 reading!**

**Review plz XDDD**


	4. Welcome to Happy Tree Town

**Hey ppl! I HATE being grounded.... especially 4 dumb reasons! But anyway I'm back!**

**Thx 4 the reviews, u guys r awesome!!**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Happy Tree Town**

"Dn dn dndnnn!" Splendid hummed as he blasted into the air with Melody.

"Was that really necessary?" Melody asked, annoyed at his little hum. Splendid looked confused as they flew over the forest,

"Was what necessary?" he asked. Melody rolled her eyes. "Der der derderrr!" she imitated with a snicker. Splendid screwed up his mouth, obviously offended.

"It's my theme song..." he said, struggling to be polite. _Here I am, flying her to a hospital and she's making fun of me!_ he growled silently.

"Ohh....Nice theme song!" Melody said, holding back a laugh. Splendid simply nodded.

"Hey, is that the town?!" Melody cried in disbelief, pointing at a bright and colorful tree town. Splendid smiled proudly and nodded again.

"Yep, that's Happy Tree Town, my home town. You'll like it there..." He hesitated. "It's...different from other towns."  
Melody sighed miserably.

"Yeah it's too bright and colorful and...happy if you ask me..." she moaned. Melody despised happy, seeing as she hadn't seen the meaning of the word for 10 years. Splendid rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't that be considered a GOOD thing?" he said, with a hint of sarcasm. Melody looked down at her bruised body.

"I'm used to dreary...Sorry for being so ungrateful.." she stated. Splendid glanced down at her and saw that she looked depressed. He forced a smile.

"Well, this town'll be good for you, then," he reassured her. Melody desperately wanted ANYTHING for once to be good for her. Too bad she was so used to causing trouble.

"Here's the hospital," Splendid announced, interrupting her thoughts. Melody looked down and saw a tree that was painted white and had windows. Splendid flew inside and landed in front of a blue anteater wearing a doctor's coat. "Hi, Splendid!  
Who's this?" the anteater asked, but gasped when he saw Melody, caked in blood and dirt. "You look terrible!" he squeaked.  
Melody grinned.

"Thanks," she purred. Sniffles (the anteater) gave Splendid a confused look then grabbed Melody's wrist and pulled her into a room.

"Ok, I'm going to put you to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be better then new!" Sniffles instructed, sitting her in a chair. Splendid stayed outside of the room, by the door.

"Take it away, Mistro," Melody said, already feeling sleepy. Sniffles stuck a needle into her arm and placed a breathing mask over her face. Melody eyes fell shut and she began snoring.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Get up, Melody! You look 100% better," Splendid said, shaking the white cat's shoulders. Melody's eyes shot open and she swung her fist and socked Splendid in the jaw. It didn't hurt the superhero, but he backed away quickly.

"What was that for?!" he nearly shouted. Melody looked around wildly but calmed down when she saw it was Splendid she had hit.  
She had been dreaming of Leon. Melody jumped out of her seat and looked at Splendid.

"Suck it up, Superhero!" she huffed. Splendid took a deep breath.

"Sniffles said you could go as soon as you woke up," he muttered, crossing his arms. Melody looked down at her body and was surprised to find that she was clean of bruises and the gun wounds.

"Wow, Sniffles really cleans up!" she said, with approval. Splendid nodded. It was true. Now, Splendid could see her better and found that she had a pretty face.

Splendid nearly punched himself for thinking that. _Melody's a gothic wanna-be, tomboy_, he thought as he watched Melody. He preferred the giggly, pink, feminine type. Melody turned and looked at Splendid, but he quickly shifted his gaze to the ceiling. Melody raised an eyebrow.

"Where to, Superhero?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We need to check to see if Handy has any houses available. That is, IF you want to stay in this cheerful town." Splendid said, sarcastically. Melody smiled impishly. She could tell he didn't like her talking about his precious hometown.

"Not totally sure yet. As you probably know by now, I'm not exactly the "cheery" type," Melody said. Splendid grinned.

"I've noticed. Now, let's go!" He grabbed her paw and flew out of the hospital. Melody crossed her arms angrily.

"Warn me next time! You nearly broke my spine in half!" she shouted. Splendid wanted to drop her in that underwater volcano he had seen one time.

"Maybe if you'd stop complaining for two seconds, I could actualy warn you!" Splendid shouted back.

"Maybe I'd stop complaining if this two-bit superhero stopped bragging about his Stupid Tree Town!"

"I'm not bragging, I'm-" Melody held up her paw.

"Whatever. Just put me down here and I'll walk the rest of the way, Sir Brags-a-Lot," she commanded, truly peeved. Splendid sighed.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you..." he muttered bitterly. Melody looked at him and grinned.

"Well, carry on, my good fellow~" Melody purred, in a bad attempt at a British accent. Splendid smiled a little and continued flying. Melody was different from a lot of girls he knew, but he wasn't really sure if he liked that or not.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Ok so it was longer then my last chappie so I'm glad! i hope ya liked it!**

**Melody: Please. They're probably tearing their hair out right now!!!**

**:*( Hope nooot! Anyway, R&R please!**


End file.
